The Hug
by Anna Skywalker
Summary: The sequel to "The Sneeze" but this one is a stand-alone fic too. Very short, takes about five minutes to read. Summary: Vicious. A Hug. Just another adventure with the human side of Vicious. R&R please!


The Hug 

Disclaimer:  If I owned Cowboy Bebop, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfics instead of new episodes?

Warnings: None.

A/N:  This is kinda like the sequel or whatever to "The Sneeze."  Just another short little adventure with Vicious' human side ^_~

A/N:  Vicious needs a hug.  Don't you think?

Vicious walked slowly, eyes narrowed down the street accompanied by his fellow syndicate members.  Behind them a small band played.  Vicious tried to keep from rolling his eyes.  This idiotic parade hadn't been _his _idea, but he was forced to be part of it nonetheless. 

Spectators looked on with forced smiles.  No doubt they couldn't wait to get the hell outta there.  They didn't like the syndicate any more than Vicious liked being in this stupid parade.

One of the spectators was a little girl about six years old.  She stood with her mother, watching the sullen-looking syndicate members match — if you could call _that _marching — down Main Street.  She looked around.  Not many people seemed to be having any fun.  And there wasn't any candy.

She spotted a grey-haired man with narrowed eyes and an angry expression.  She tugged on her mother's hand.  

"Mommy, who is that man with the bird on his shoulder?  He looks so unhappy!"

Her mother concealed a disapproving frown.  "That's Vicious.  He's an important man in the syndicate," she replied.

"What a funny name!"  She said.  "Why does he have grey hair, mommy?  He doesn't look old like Grandpa."

Her mother shook her head.  "No, he isn't old.  He was just born that way, I guess."

"It looks funny."  
  


"Don't say that, Keiko!  Don't let anyone hear you say something like that about a syndicate person," her mother whispered harshly.

Vicious was now almost to Keiko and her mother.

Keiko looked up at her mother.  "Mommy?  Why does Vishish look so mad?  Is he mad because there's no candy at the parade?"

Keiko's mother laughed.  "No, dear.  Vicious just isn't a very nice person."

Keiko frowned.  "Mommy, you said that people who are mean to other people just need a hug because they don't have any family to give them hugs!"

"I don't think Vicious wants a hug, dear," said her mother, not really paying attention.  After all, Keiko was a good girl and didn't get into trouble often.

Keiko disagreed with her mother.  She felt sure that if just one person would give Vicious a hug, he wouldn't be so mean anymore.  She discreetly slipped her hand out of her mother's grip and scooted away a little.  Vicious was just about to pass Keiko when she suddenly ran out into the street and threw her arms around him.

The muttering crowd was instantly silent.  The band tapered off.  Everyone stared at Vicious and the little girl.

Vicious froze.  His bird took off into the sky.  Why the hell was this little black-haired six-year-old hugging him?  What should he do?  Should he push her away?  Should he hug back?  No!  His name was Vicious for a reason.  

_"People named Vicious just don't hug small children.  They just don't,"_ Vicious thought.

Before Vicious' inner struggle with his not-so-vicious side could get too far, the little girl stopped hugging him.  

"There you go Mr. Vishish," she said.  "I gave you a hug so you should stop being so angry-lookin.'"  Then she skipped back over to her panicked mother like nothing had happened.

Everyone was still staring at Vicious.  What did they expect him to do?  Kill her?  He didn't think he was _that_ cruel.   He glanced around.  He slowly turned around and signaled for the band to resume their irritatingly cheerful music.   Then he started walking again.  His bird circled back and perched on his shoulder.

He could hear the little girl's mother scolding her.  

A small, barely noticeable smile crossed Vicious' face for a split second, but he made sure no one saw it.

After all, it wouldn't do to let anyone know the infamous, evil, bad-guy Vicious could smile.

                                                                 ************

Well, the end!  I hope you laughed!  Or said "Aww" or something!  I hope you read it at least!  Please R&R!  ^_^


End file.
